Heart of a Fugitive
by Jasdin Rue
Summary: Zuko plus a girl equal Innocent Love and a very angry Dad. Yup, Wonder how that'll work out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Some things you just cannot forget. Your memories of your cherished one or your family's oldest joke. They have made a permanent mark on your life. Without them, maybe you just might not been where you are standing now. As mine did.

Like some others, you may think that my memories are just about discipline and honor. Well, that's just how I was brought up in an upstanding and honorable family and well, expected for upholding that honor. Unfortunately, I cannot do much. I was set out to be the most beautiful bride wanted. And so I got a groom who got me where I was to be quiet, obedient, and most importantly, be the bodyguard of my husband. And well, the husband was the Fire Lord's right hand general. General Koran, the oldest man in the Fire Lord's council. A very wealthy and powerful man next to the Fire Lord and the most wanted man alive. My father, Commander Zhao had one daughter (so far). And I was (to my dismay) the lucky number one to get married off.

I was getting ready for my binding ritual to this man. It was going to take place I knew it. Not now, but soon, very soon. I was scared, being so naïve to old men and their wrinkly fingers. But what could I do? I was taught to being obedient and to listen. There was nothing I could do except avoid the old guy and pray that the days don't pass by so fast. But then, I guess there was a little detour in my plans. Someone else found me.

Every morning, since I moved to the capital, I go to my fighting school where they train us to be the best female warriors in the Fire Nation. Well, not to brag or anything, I was doing well and had graduated at the top of my class along with a few others. My father knew how good I was and knew that this fighting experience for me was going to get me far. Koran had my eye on me for some time. On some days when I was at school, he would watch me from the small watch room at the top of the school. It was great for spying in for it had a view of the whole training room. But that morning he was not there, yet my father strangely was.

"Ah, there's my beautiful daughter!" It was strange; never in my whole time has my father ever paid attention to me. He was always so busy with his sons.

"Yes, my father?" I bowed in respect to his title. He led me out of the room of girls and into the back where the rock garden was. Many times had I walked here and meditated. It was so peaceful, but this time it was different. Just talking with my father had made me feel so… fearful.

"I have wonderful news to tell you," he said lowly. "Meet me at the docks, you the one, at the edge of the marketplace."

He then faced me. "Do not forget." He said this sternly as if this was more important than to see his daughter for the first time. I nodded in understanding and headed inside where I joined Joni and Zindel.

"Nothing, just congratulations," I said in response to their questioning eyes. Then, our instructor continued our class.

Soon, it was at high noon, and the class had ended and as my father had instructed, was headed into the marketplace. I didn't want to go, as my father ordered. I knew was waiting for me at the docks. General Koran was going to ask me for my hand as soon as I was at the edge of the marketplace. The thought made me sick.

Zindel had left on her horse as soon as the class was over. She always did that since she had to go back to work as a blacksmith's daughter. Joni stayed behind with me for company until she left with a few other girls on a wagon that led to the marketplace. She was a captain's daughter. I would see her and Zindel again; in fact, they lived right down my road. It was like clockwork everyday.

Since I was the last to leave, I was always the one to close the school's gate. And so I did: I took one of the open gates and dragged it closed. Then I turned to pull the other close. As always, I expected a _clang_ to signify that I had rightly closed the gate. But, it did not come. The other side of the gate was not closed. It was slightly opened. Frustrated, I took the other gate and slammed it shut. But _this_ time, the other gate was moved slightly. Grunting, I took hold of both and closed them. They made a satisfying _clang_ and I turned around to bump into something – or yet, some_one_.

"Hmm… I don't think I may have met you before." The boy said. "I guess you're new here aren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose so. What is it to you?"

"I thought that I knew everyone here, but you're just a new face."

"Well, I guess I set you wrong." I quickly turned and walked toward the market. If I spent more time with the kid, I was probably going to get late.

"Wait!" I turned to the caller and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you."

"Why not?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause?"

"I just can't. Good-bye." As I turned, I waved and quickly walked away.

"Wait, wait wait." The kid caught up and stood in front of me. "What is so important now? Can't you stay and chat for a while?"

"No." And with that, I walked away.

"Well I guess you're a fairly good fighter to go to this school." I stopped and turned again.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"You know, many people like good fighters."

"I know." I said turning. Maybe this was an excuse for being late.

"Maybe, I can have a little duel with you?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know, to see how good you are." I paused a little.

"Sure." I smiled and began to walk away.

"Hold up," he stopped me again, "What's your name?"

"Ren."

"Just Ren?"

"Yes, Ren." And with that I ran off before he could ask me anymore questions. I turned back realizing that I didn't know this boy's name and saw that the boy was gone. Puzzled, I headed for my father.

At the marketplace, my father was red. I could tell he was angry for his fist flung in the air covered in flames. _Oh no_, I thought. I was late. I put my back to the wall of the marketplace. _Oh help me have strength. _It was a little prayer to anyone who would listen. With that, I stood up straight and began toward my father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My father didn't take my lateness too well. That night he had brought me home furious at how late I was. What was I so late for? He wouldn't tell me. He paced back and forth and raved on about how late I was. He had a meeting with someone very important that I was supposed to meet: General Koran.

Inside, I was smiling. That boy I met outside my school was my reason for why I am not engaged to the general tonight. I told my father of this and he even got angrier. I was brought up to be obedient. What kind of child was I to dishonor myself and make a fool of her father especially since I was set an order? He sent me away to drink his cares away, as he does when he's angry. And I stepped out of my house to the stairs that led up to our home.

Our home was set on the side of a hill. This hill was just one of many for I could see many homes just like mine popping out of the tall _Lato_ trees, tall trees that grow in the Fire Nation. This was the capital's environment. In the _Lato_ trees there were many birds and animals beyond your imagination. Sometimes they were thought to be a part of the imagination for they do not let themselves be seen frequently. I hear them. The trees make noises, and I know that trees do not talk. I have been lucky to see some of these animals. Some of them so beautiful beyond compare that I cannot describe them in words.

But, one of the most beautiful things I have seen is the Fire Lord's palace. Early in the morning I would see the sun hit the roofs' tiles and it would just glitter. The same would happen at sunset and occasionally I would see a flock of _Puznons_, birds with a long tail that seems to be a different color from every angle. I stopped at the top of the stairs because the sun was setting and I was beholding this sight of the palace. Then, after a few seconds, it started to rain. I thought about going back inside, but then again, who would want to meet a drunkard in the middle of the room? So, I started to walk down the steps down past the gate and onto the road in the rain.

I had walked a little way when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ren!" I turned and saw that it was the boy that met me outside of the school.

"Oh, hello again." I said calmly at the boy who was now panting in front of me. Now that I had nothing to do, I studied him more closely. This boy, he a bit taller than me with his hair back. His hair was the color of brown, but appeared black in the dim light. His clothes were like any fire-nationer's clothing; shades of red designed in the fire nation's patterns. "What are you doing in the rain?"

"You know, just walking around." He said, acting casual. He kicked at a stone and we started to walk. I started this little game with him.

"I see. And you specialize in just walking around?"

"Well, no. It seems like the only thing to do around here and well, look what that's gotten me." He signaled my presence.

"You're going to catch a cold out here if you stay out here for long."

"Well, so are you. In fact, why are _you_ out here?" His question caught me by surprise. What was I going to tell him? That I was actually sent out of my own home due to my drunken father? No. I'd just lie.

"You know, walking around."

"Oh, so you're taking my job then?" I smiled. He grinned back. Soon, my new found friend tilted his head.

"You hear that?" He asked me. I listened. Music was playing.

"That's the moon festival. They always hold that once a month."

"Have you been to one?"

"Um….no." Uh-oh, I knew where this was going.

"Then let's go!"

"Maybe…" I looked back. My father would be wondering where I have been. I had been gone for a long time.

"Come on, live a little." I looked at him and his outstretched hand. Then I turned to my home. If I went, I would have such a fun time. This guy I met looked all right to be with and I knew that he wasn't going to be a problem. But then if I stayed at home. I would hear my father yell again. Going would make me dig a deeper hole for myself. I let out a sigh looking down then took his hand. My father was going to fry me when I got home. But first, I'm having fun.

At the festival, there were lanterns held up for the celebration. Music was playing loudly and there were many people were walking around with their loved ones. We followed the music of a group of voices, mostly people singing along to the song and the light instruments that gave the care-free feel in the festival.

"Come on." I was pulled into a group of dancing people. I reluctantly held back.

"Eh," I had my doubts. What did I know about dancing?

Suddenly, I was joined into a dancing circle and we danced the night away. Amidst all of the lights and music, I could see Joni and Zindel. I don't know if they really were Joni and Zindel the music and my laughter made me hypnotized. They, too, were in the fun. Then I joined my new friend and I laughed like I haven't laughed in a long time.

After the dancing, the boy led me out. We walked and laughed at the festival looking at all of the fun games and shows that were being held. All of a sudden, he stopped suddenly.

"I'll be right back. Don't go away now."

"But – why would I go? What's going on?"

"Here, just wait here kiddo." He held my hand before letting it go and disappearing into the crowded streets. Soon Joni and Zindel were at my sides.

"Hmm. Who's the new friend, _kiddo_?" imitated my friend, Zindel.

"Oh, just a new kid I met after school."

"Looks kind of cute. Does he have a brother?" teased Joni.

"Whoa! No way. It's not like that." I said defensively.

"Sure seems like it to me." Joni and Zindel smiled. The two were ganging up on me! I could not believe this.

"No –"

"Hey, Ren." The boy returned again and stood beside me. He spotted Joni and Zindel. "Hello everyone else!" He waved. The two waved back again as if nothing had happened.

"Oh yes, this is Joni and this is Zindel" I said gesturing to the two of them.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Okay, well I guess we'll just see you around Ren." Then the two left. I watched them as they left as if I was to bear a hole through each of them. Somewhere inside of me, let out a small growl.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I caught myself.

"So, where will we go next?" He asked me. I shrugged then looked around.

"It's getting kind of dark. So, we'll have to hurry." Omigosh! Did he say it was dark?

"Oh no! I have no time. I have to go!" I turned to go but was stopped. His hands were still holding mine.

"What! Again!" He protested.

"Sorry!" I turned to run home.

I was at the steps of my house when I was stopped again.

"Ren, wait!" I stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"I had a great time tonight."

"So did I, but –"

"When can I see you again?"

"Uh…" What did this mean? He wanted to see me again?

"Ren, when can I –"

"Tomorrow, at the school. I'm there everyday."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I turned to continue running up the steps, then stopped. "Sorry, but I didn't get your name." He paused before answering.

"It's Zuko."

"Okay, Zuko." I smiled and Zuko smiled back. Then we went our separate ways.

* * *

**hope you like this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What Happened

"REN!!!!" I hurried inside to the drunken demon's lair, praying and hoping that he didn't notice my leave.

"REN?!"  
"Yes, papa, I'm here!" I gasped out as I closed the door from the rain. My hair was wet as my clothes were drenched.

"Where've you been?"

"Ah, well – I -," I began.

"And were's tha' butt tule of 'Arth Kingdim wiiine?"

"Coming! Coming!" Without the hired hands, it was difficult to find the bottle he specified but soon I had the red flask in my hands and was slipping and sliding through the many halls until I found father on the steps struggling to walk down the steps. I halted, slowing my pace to find that he was indeed as dizzy as a new born fawn.

"REN!! - "

"Yes?" Startled by how soft and close the voice was to him; he spun around and looked at me drowsily. I waited for another command along the lines of "get me another glass!" or "where's that bottle?" but none came. Instead, he slumped down to the floor and had succeeded drinking his cares away to sleep. What a shame for the fire nation.

As my father slept in his chamber in the rare peace and quiet, I had managed to change out of my wet clothes and into dry, clean ones. Sitting on my bed, staring out the night skied window, I combed my hair as my thoughts had wandered from my rage I had for my father to my mysterious friend. _Hrm, Zuko, where have I heard that name before?_ Suddenly a quiet knock interrupted me from wondering more.

"Lady?" It was another night maidservant. She opened the door timidly.  
"Come in, what is it?"

"There is a letter addressed for you and your father."

"Where is it from?" She handed me the roll of paper.  
"It was handed to me from the royal family's carrier." The letter had been bound clearly with expensive cloth and had been marked with the seal of the red dragon, the seal of the royal family that rules the Fire Nation. _Humph. More work for father?_

"Thank you Olla."

"Good night Lady Ren."

"Good night." I took the roll of parchment to my night stand and slipped out the paper from the binding cloth. It had read this:

_Zhao Family,_

_You have been honored to attend a formal gathering at the grand palace hosted by the Royal Family and Fire Lord Ozai held in three nights. Please bring all your family members able to attend._

At the end, the stamp of the red flying dragon signaled that it was indeed a legal document.

So, the grand Zhao family was to be invited to a wonderful feast hosted by the most honorable fire lord and his family. I hoped General Koran wasn't going to attend.

* * *

**Sorry, this is so short! Meh.**


End file.
